Kyōkai no Rinne (Anime)
''Kyōkai no Rinne ''(境界のRINNE) is the animated adaptation of the manga of the same name, produced by Brain's Base. It premiered in Japan on April 4, 2015, broadcasted by NHK Educational TV. Overview This animated adaptation goes in seasons of 25 episodes by year, composed only of stories that are part of the manga (meaning no filler episodes), probably because most of the anime adaptations of Rumiko Takahashi's previous works, which were continuous and contained filler episodes, ended up being cancelled for they were getting to a dead end due to the fact that they were advancing faster than the manga version, and it does not entirely have the same chronological order of the manga. The anime is licensed by Sentai Filmworks for digital and home video release in North America. See also: List of Episodes Theme Songs Season 1 The first opening theme song is "Ōka Ranman" (桜花爛漫 "Riot of Cherry Blossoms") by Keytalk and the first ending theme is "Toki no Wa" (トキノワ "Ring of Time") by Passepied. From episode 14 onwards, the second opening theme is "Ura no Ura" (裏の裏 "Back of the Back") by Passepied and the second ending theme is "Futatsu no Sekai" (ふたつの世界 "Two Worlds") by Quruli. Season 2 The first opening theme is "Melody" by Pile and the first ending theme is "Hanashi o Shiyō" (話をしよう "Let's Talk") by Glim Spanky. From episode 38 onwards, the second opening theme is "Ainī" (アイニー) by CreepHyp and the second ending theme is "Beautiful Life" by Shiggy Jr. Season 3 The first opening theme is "Shiny" by Yoru no Honki Dance and the first ending theme is "Suki Na no Kana" (スキナノカナ "I wonder if I like you") by Softly. From episode 63 onwards, the second opening theme is "Setsuna Yumemishi" (セツナユメミシ "A Moment’s Dream") by KEYTALK and the second ending theme is "Puzzle" (パズル) by Mone Kamishiraishi. Main Cast and Voice Actor List Staffs * Director: Seiki Sugawara (Season 1 and 2), Hiroshi Ishiodori (Season 3) * Producer: Kōhei Kudō, Yūsuke Fujita * Script: Hiroyuki Yoshino, Katsuhiko Takayama, Michiko Yokote, Yuuko Kakihara, Hiroshi Yamaguchi * Storyboard: Seiki Sugawara, Hiroshi Ishiodori, Masaki Ōzora, Keiji Gotoh, Mitsutoshi Satō, Mitsue Yamazaki, Akira Nishimori, Masaharu Okuwaki, Takatsugu Oobara, Yuki Arie * Episode Director: Takafumi Fujii, Hiroshi Ishiodori, Masayuki Matsumoto, Seiki Sugawara, Yuki Arie… * Character Design: Kazuhiko Tamura * Animation Director: Hideyuki Motohashi, Takuro Shinbo, Atsuo Tobe, Megumi Koike, Miori Suzuki, Kentarou Matsumoto, Kazuhiko Shibuya… * Chief Animation Director: Kazuhiko Tamura, Kentarou Matsumoto * Art Director: Yukihiro Shibutani * Series Composition: Michiko Yokote * Director of Photography: Yorinobu Oda * Color Design: Yūko Fukuda * Music: Akimitsu Honma Trivia * Besides Rinne’s Grandfather, every relative of Rinne and Sakura are voiced by Seiyuus who voiced main characters of Rumiko Takahashi’s previous works. * Characters of Rumiko Takahashi's previous works are featured in the bills: **Kotatsu-neko from Urusei Yatsura in the ¥1,000 bill. **Rei in his cow-tiger form from Urusei Yatsura in the ¥5,000 bill. **Genma Saotome in his panda form from Ranma 1/2 in the ¥10,000 bill. Gallery Rinne2.jpg|Season 1 Rinne anime art.jpg|Season 1 Season 2.jpg|Season 2 Rinne Season 2.jpg|Season 2 Annette in Season 3.jpg|Season 3 Season 3.jpg|Season 3 Releases Rin-ne Blu Ray Cover.jpg|Rin-ne Set 1 Blu Ray Rin-ne DVD Cover.jpg|Rin-ne Set 1 DVD Rin-ne Set 2 Blu Ray Cover.jpg|Rin-ne Set 2 Blu Ray Rin-ne Set 2 DVD Cover.jpg|Rin-ne Set 2 DVD Rin-ne Season 2 Blu Ray Cover.jpg|Rin-ne Season 2 Blu Ray Rin-ne Season 2 DVD Cover.jpg|Rin-ne Season 2 DVD Rin-ne Season 3 Cover Blu-ray.jpg|Rin-ne Season 3 Blu Ray Rin-ne Season 3 Cover DVD.jpg|Rin-ne Season 3 DVD S2 Jap DVD Cover 1.jpg|Season 2 Japanese DVD Cover Part 1 S2 Jap DVD Cover 2.jpg|Season 2 Japanese DVD Cover Part 2 S3 Jap DVD Cover 1.jpg|Season 3 Japanese DVD Cover Part 1 S3 Jap DVD Cover 2.jpg|Season 3 Japanese DVD Cover Part 2 Category:Media